The research project seeks to identify the reactions which function in the visual process to convert absorbed light energy into electrical energy and to amplify a single quantum act to produce a nerve impulse. These studies will emphasize the identification of the enzyme components, the subcellular localization of these enzymes in the disc membranes, in the in the plasma membrane or in the soluble compartments inside or outside of the discs, organization of the enzymes within the membrane structures and the functional interaction of these enzymes.